The Taijiya's Destiny - V2
by Sango-F
Summary: Many babies with Miroku... Sango now lived pregnant. Rebuild the taijiya's village was nothing easy to this woman. Besides that, she learned to like her pregnancies. It works even for have a better sex with her husband, who gives no sign of stop impregnating her. She grew stronger each time with it.


**The Taijiya's Destiny**

Sango wakep up in the morning, tired… She checked out her husband, Miroku, sleeping on her side. He was sleeping so well, different from her, who waked up because more one pregnancy. It was her son or daughter number 16 in only 17 years. Her pregnancy now was in the last days… almost ready for deliver more one baby to Miroku. Her kids were all sleeping in the other rooms. She now lived in her old taijjiya village, rebuilding it. Well, the village was far away of being abandoned now.

She gone outside for take a breath… She looked at her breasts full of milk again and her big belly. She hoped that this one was easier to deliver than the last ones. And she felt that she had twins again… maybe a multiple birth awaits her, the first since the older girls.

Miroku appeared at her side, kissing her while sitting at her side. He said:

─ You cannot sleep?

Sango smiled, and said: - With more one or two coming, it is not easy.

─ You will be fine, Sango. You did this before. – said Miroku, putting a hand in her belly.

─ Yes, many times. – she smiled, joining her hand to his. – I promised you as many babies as you want, after all.

─ I must say you become increasingly beautiful after each baby we have.

─ Oh honey. – she smiled, happy with him.

─ We have so many boys now. – Miroku said, looking at Sango's belly, removing a bit of the tissue, exposing her skin. – I wonder if this one is another boy. I would like more girls.

─ Maybe I have two now. – Sango looked at her belly and felt some kicks inside. – Maybe a boy and a girl.

─ The most important thing to me is this baby be strong like you. – Miroku said. – We need good successors.

─ Yes. – Sango agreed. – But I always thought that the stronger they are, the more they hurt me.

─ You are very strong, Sango. You can handle well. And your body is always healthy and strong.

─ It is fine, houshi-sama. – she said. – Every second of pain is worthwhile. I don't care.

─ You are a wonderful woman.

Sango smiled and kissed him. Miroku put one hand in her full breasts and Sango even liked. It was common to her have Miroku's hand in her private parts, and her breasts grew after each pregnancy, making them heavy and always full of milk. Miroku simply loved it, it was even one of the reasons why he kept Sango always pregnant. Her body was attractive, bigger, strong, and even athletic. Sango exercised after each pregnancy to keep her body strong, beautiful, and healthy. It was a body of a mature woman who could handle many babies growing inside her. Certainly, Sango's training as a taijiya made her strong enough to endure as many children as Miroku could ask to her. And in Miroku's mind, more 6 or 8 were likely… even 10! He loved to see her beloved woman like that. And while she agreed with him, he couldn't hesitate in keep her always pregnant.

Sango and Miroku gone inside the house. The night was hot and Sango removed the upper part of her kimono, letting Miroku see her large and heavy breasts. Her nipples were big and sexy to him, ready to breastfeed. The monk simply loved to see it, and kissed her with passion and desire. She was so beautiful in his eyes…

─ See you like that is so good to me, my dear Sango. – he said, caressing her full breasts.

─ I know, honey. – she said, embracing him, her big belly rubbing his abdomen.

─ You are the perfect woman for me. Always so beautiful and strong. And you give me so many kids.

─ I love you. – Sango said with her eyes closed, feeling Miroku's hand in her butt. She kissed him again.

─ I love you too. – he said, anxious to have sex with her. – I will always love you, my dear woman.

Miroku removed the underneath part of Sango's clothe and looked her completely naked in front of him. He could even see some marks of so many births so fast in her vulva, some little wounds. But a part of him liked it and was proud. She was a goddess to him, so beautiful, so loving, so kind, so strong… He knows that each baby hurts her and causes her pain, but he cannot help himself with it. Sango was a woman with a body that always asked to Miroku more babies. And she always agreed in have more one, never complaining.

─ I am excited like you. – Sango smiled to him, seeing his expression, the way he looked her. ─ One of the things I like being always pregnant. ─ she still smiling, and Miroku found her simply lovely and sexy. He never changed since the beginning of the marriage, still full of desire for her. – Come! – she said, and kissed him intensively. He immediately felt her full breasts rubbing his pecs, giving him even more pleasure. He thought about how much milk Sango had inside her large boobs, and felt himself even fuller of desire for her and her body.

Sango lied down in the bed, and Miroku did the same. He adopted the missionary position, one of his favorites. Sango just relaxed and enjoyed, being intensively penetrated by her husband. Some pain was part of it to Sango, not only in her vagina and vulva (parturition wounds), but also in her breasts full of milk… after all, many babies gone outside her and used extensively her breasts. Miroku noted her painful expression, and asked:

─ I am hurting you?

─ A bit… ─ she said with a little smile. ─ Continue.

Miroku closed his eyes and ejaculated inside Sango, pressing her breasts with his hands. Sango's big boobs still very strong and full of milk, he felt. Sango closed her eyes and tried to enjoy her own orgasm besides some pain, moaning to Miroku.

─ Again? ─ he asked to her, as soon as his penis was outside the hot vagina of Sango.

─ As much as you want. ─ she smiled.

The sun was rising. Sango waked up nude in the bed, and saw Miroku sleeping. She smiled to him, and felt more kicks in her belly. The baby was very big, or was two inside her. She asked herself how many more Miroku would ask her.

She dressed her kimono and walked for the other rooms. She checked all the 16 kids… Just 5 girls, all sleeping. She thought that the boys was always the hard ones to her, hurting her badly each time. The girls were calmer, they born in a gentler way to her mother, hurting just a bit compared to the boys. Maybe because she and Miroku was stronger than a normal human, the boys were bigger and stronger than the girls, more warrior like.

Sango was feeling that this baby inside her was about to be born. She felt the kicks, some of them hard to endure, and she sat in the floor to rest. Miroku appeared and asked her:

─ The baby is coming?

─ Yes. – she said. – Call Kaede to me.

Miroku gone outside the main house of the village, because Kaede was hosted in another one. She came two days ago for help Sango with more one birth.

All the kids were outside one of the small houses in the village, together with Miroku. They heard Sango screaming sometimes, asking to themselves if she was fine. It was not the first time that they heard it, of course, but this always scared them.

─ More one boy. – said one of the older twins. – Mom says that big boys always hurt more.

─ Not our fault. – said one of the boys. – I didn't want to do it with my mom.

─ She will be fine. – said Miroku. – Your mother is a very strong woman who can handle anything.

─ No one doubt it. – said one girl. – She always says that she likes it, besides the pain.

─ She is a brave woman… - said the other twin girl. – I know that we will see her smiling again after it.

─ She always smile. – said Miroku. – She is a warrior woman, I always had a great respect for her.

─ You did well again, Sango. – said Kaede, putting the baby boy in her arms. – This is the biggest one until now. More will come? – she smiled, proud of Sango.

Sango was tired, holding her baby and offering him her left breast. She answered. – Maybe more 6 or 8. – she smiled. – I only hope that not as big as this one. Another girl would be good, they are gentle. But this is not really a problem, I cannot feel any more pain. – and as soon as she said it, her boy bit her nipple and sucked the milk with all his strength.

Sango made a scared face and said to him: - Calm down, there is a lot to you. As much as you want.

─ He is another warrior. – Kaede smiled.

─ Yes, like Miroku wants. – Sango said, smiling to her baby.

─ The baby is born? – Miroku asked, entering the room.

─ Another boy. – said Sango to him. – The bigger until now.

─ Are you fine, Sango? – asked him.

─ Yes, just proud of you and myself. – she replied.

─ The next will be a girl, I feel it. – said Miroku, sitting at her side. – So beautiful and brave as her mother.

Some days passed and Sango finished her exercises for recover sooner from the difficult birth. She was in her taijjiya outfit, but not the one from years ago… this was a newer one, made to fit Sango's matured body more comfortable. She looked at the gate of the village and saw Kagome and Inuyasha there, looking at her. She smiled, happy to see them.

─ So, one more Sango. – said Kagome, alone with Sango and the new baby in a room. – This is the last one?

─ The bigger, not the last. – Sango said, when the baby removed his mouth from her right breast. – Miroku wants some more. More girls, I hope.

─ You are so brave. – said Kagome. – So many births and you still a fighter, and a beautiful woman. I could never do it. Inuyasha and me have no kids, you know.

─ This is the meaning of being Miroku's wife. – said Sango. – Since he asked me 10 to 20 babies, I prepared myself to it. I made this promise to him, and I will not break it.

─ Don't bother you so much pain? – Kagome asked, looking at Sango's eyes.

─ Yes, it is painful, and the pregnancies are not easy. But I am the only one who can do it to Miroku. And I feel myself rebuilding this village for my successors. It is not bad to me, I am happy.

─ You are truly kind, Sango.

─ Besides that, Miroku loves so much to impregnate me… he always looks to me as a goddess when I am pregnant, especially after six months. I cannot deny it to him.

─ He is always a pervert. – Kagome smiled. – But I agree, you always look wonderful while pregnant.

─ Thanks, Kagome. – Sango smiled. – I feel the same about myself.

Inuyasha was with Miroku, both in the entrance of the village. Inuyasha looked at the kids away from him, seeing so many, and said:

─ You and Sango are truly rebuilding this village. I cannot believe that she is giving to you so many brats. How she can handle it?

─ She is a goddess. – said Miroku, smiling. – She enjoys it like me. Soon we will have some more babies, all strong and beautiful as their mother.

─ At least you are no longer womanizing. – said Inuyasha, still looking the kids.

─ I have to say, Inuyasha, after have a woman like Sango, my eyes are only for her. – Miroku smiled, thinking in the wonderful body of Sango, and Inuyasha felt it a bit.

─ But still being a pervert… - said the hanyou.

The night has come, and Sango and Miroku was in their room, both kissing one another intensively. But the newborn baby waked up and Sango stopped, giving him her attention.

─ Calm down. – she said, catching him in her arms. – Are you hungry again? – she asked, trying to expose her breasts full of milk. Miroku just observed.

Sango started to breastfeed again her new son. He bitted her one time and she made a scared face. Miroku asked her:

─ Are you fine?

─ Yes. – she replied. – He is just anxious for my milk.

─ Your breasts are so full. – said Miroku. – I mean, they were always big, but they grew so much with the pregnancies.

─ This made me think that I have the ideal body for so many babies. – Sango smiled. – My breasts get full so easy... I am impressed. They are perfect for feed our children.

─ After you finish, can we sex? – Miroku looked more carefully to Sango's body, admiring her curves, her hair… her hair was long. She cut off a bit years ago, but now they are long again, reaching her hips. It seems that Sango still enjoying very much to make Miroku desire her. She still letting him without words with her toned body.

─ As much as you want. – said the taijiya.

After the baby was satisfied, Sango returned him to his bed and he slept fast. Miroku grabbed her breasts as soon as she turned to him. Soon Miroku was doing an intense sex with Sango again, keeping her above him, sitting on his legs, with her penis inside her vagina. Sango's vagina still tight and sexy, he noted. And now Miroku had the complete view of Sango's front body, her large breasts bouncing to his eyes, fuller with much milk, giving him so much pleasure... Miroku grabbed the left one and squeezed it with some care, for not hurt his wife. Sango closed her eyes and lied down on Miroku's body, kissing him with intensity, letting him crazy for her.

─ We will have much more. – said Miroku in her ear, liking of the idea of impregnating her again, besides the fact that now he will not do it. But the thought about do it is the thing for Miroku, the hottest thing for him while sex with Sango.

─ As much as you want. – Sango replied, kissing him. Even her enjoyed the thought about become pregnant again, but a bit less than Miroku, because 9 months later, it's truly hurt… especially if it is another strong and big boy.

─ More 8? – Miroku asked. – You can handle?

─ Yes, I can. – Sango smiled to him, looking at his eyes. – Like I said, as much as you want.

Sango felt her orgasm and moaned with enormous pleasure. The thought about having more kids helped in it. Same to Miroku, who ejaculates inside her with all his desire for her sensual body. Sango kissed him again, feeling herself being filled with Miroku's sperm. Her breasts was hurting a little, and they were really heavy and full, but the pleasure had Sango's focus.

Sango and Miroku had a total of 24 children. 6 more girls, all healthy and strong, beautiful as their mother. The time passed and Miroku's love for his goddess Sango always grew, the two had a wonderful life and lived really happy.

The taijjiya never regreted in have any children, she lived as she desired, accomplishing her destiny about rebuild her village for the next generation of demon's hunters. Sango was remembered by all her kids as a strong and loving woman, dwelling with love in their hearts.

Note - this version 2 is a little stronger than the first one... And I was not able to edit, so I wrote more one sex scene, showing how it is to Sango after so many births.

I know that Sango is somewhat submissive to Miroku, but this is the feudal era... So, Sango is the feudal woman, after all. The main concern of Miroku is do many healthy and strong babies in her, and enjoy her body, her sex... She is a woman destined to have this role. As much as I like her, I am realistic with her.

Please, let me a review. I will enjoy. Not so much as Miroku enjoy impregnate Sango, of course.


End file.
